


The Three Adventurers and the Adventures of Light

by CaptMickey



Category: King's Quest (Video Games), Monkey Island, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: They stood there as the hundreds of floating hands descended upon them. Guybrush and Graham stood alongside Link who had that silent determined expression to him. With their weapons drawn... it was now or never.Based on Smash Ultimate's World of Light, an AU for my comic, The Three Adventurers.





	1. Guybrush

**Author's Note:**

> So this is, as the summary suggests, an AU of sorts of World of Light with my comic The Three Adventurers. That, and I actually did have Mii versions of Guybrush and Graham in it so... there's that.

They stood there as the hundreds of floating hands descended upon them. Guybrush and Graham stood alongside Link, their weapons drawn ready to fight.

“We’ll each need to take down about ten…” Said one of the fighters.

“Stow your fear.” Zelda ordered. “It’s now or never!”

“We’ll win this, I know we will!” Another declared.

Guybrush and Graham looked at each other and then towards Link who had that silent determined expression to him… it really was now or never.

That burning determination quickly vanished as suddenly their opponent fired and they all realized very quickly that they lost.

–

Link vanished first.

Graham was mortified as he watched it happen, feeling his voice escape him. He didn’t pay attention as a beam of light was firing quickly and fiercely at his direction as he was too shocked to move.

“Graham, look out!” 

The archer felt a rough shove on his back as he landed hard on the floor, quickly turning his head to see who it was when standing in his place was Guybrush, giving only a sorrowful look before being taken as well by that horrific beam of light.

“NO!” Graham shouted, his hand extended out for that pirate who was no longer there.

But his cries were quickly silenced as he didn’t last long.

–

There was something agonizing being trapped in one’s own thoughts. Especially if those thoughts were of nothing.

It was bad enough that he felt nothing but pain from whatever it was restraining him, but more so that he couldn’t even see where he was or what was causing all said restriction. All he could think about was how much it all hurt and how much he wanted– needed this to stop. He couldn’t even shout or yell for help… just silently accepting it. Like his voice was silenced.

But soon there was a light… and relief.

–

Blue eyes opened weakly. His head was throbbing… but those painful restraints were gone.

Guybrush groaned as he gripped his head, trying to make heads or tails of where he was… trying to remember what happened and if–

He sat up quickly and looked around for a familiar duo when instead all he saw was what looked like a pink ball with a face and a short man in overalls and a mustache, a look of exhaustion on was read loud and cleared from the way they stood. But neither Link nor Graham was a part of that group.

The mustached man extended his hand out to Guybrush, helping him stand to his feet. Of course the pirate noted the bruises on both him and the pink ball, but he was caught off guard when asked if he was alright instead.

–

Puppets. Puppets that were possessed by lost spirits.

But both that were controlled by that monstrosity of light known as Galeem.

And that was something that happened to him, which, in hindsight, explained both Mario’s and Kirby’s (names Guybrush eventually learned) bruises from when he woke up. They were from his own puppet.

And if that was the case… he shuddered at the idea of Link and Graham but quickly shifted that fear into determination to save them… even if he was admittedly scared of facing off against them.

There was with very good reasons why he was considered the strategist between the three of them and not the muscles.

Guybrush was convinced that this Galeem found some kind of a sadistic humor having the fighters battle their friends and loved ones, and he soon learned to keep that kind of talk to himself when he saw the sadden look on Mario and Kirby’s face. 

–

“Link?”

Guybrush shook at the sight of the puppet posing as his friend. His vacant red eyes staring at him menacingly with his sword, stepping closer to the pirate unfazed.

“Link, stop… it’s me!” Guybrush pleaded, just barely avoiding a swing that flew past his ear. “I don’t want to fight you!”

He drew his hand upward, ready to strike and Guybrush just took a shuddering breath when the Hylian knight was shot backwards by a fireball. Guybrush jumped and looked behind him, seeing Mario’s hand engulfed in flames before charging straight towards the puppet, leaping high into the air and curling his hand into a fiery fist.

And all Guybrush could do was stand there as he felt his body and mind disconnected.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled… unsure as to who he was apologizing to and felt a small soft weight on his leg, glancing down at Kirby who just looked up at him, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Guybrush realized just how much of a toll this fight and journey was going to be on him.

–

The party grew with each fighter that they saved, but not a single one was Link or Graham.

It was hard for Guybrush to keep up hope like the others, but every now and then he would catch a look of sadness from a fighter. No doubt that they were all sharing the same thought he was having and it definitely did not help that if you looked closely at the sky, you could catch a glimmer of Galeem in it’s shield, watching from a safe distance.

But Guybrush Threepwood was not about to be a Debbie Downer.

“So how many Master Hands does it take to screw in a light bulb?” Guybrush asked, catching all the fighters off guard. Everyone was just silent, wondering if that was a genuine question or not.

“I don’t a-know… how many?” Mario asked, a small smile on his face.

“None. Galeem lights up the room.”

The newly saved party looked at each other, confused by the joke when the Italian plumber snickered which in turn got some to give a light chuckle or a roll of the eyes. But the tension was definitely lifted and morale, even just a little bit, was raised.

He had friends to save and a deity to destroy.

–

He ran through the metal corridors, his lungs burning and gripping his sword tightly.

Guybrush lost count of the fighters and spirits that were saved, the puppets that he struck down and track of where he is from this new mishmash world that Galeem created, but two things he knew was certain: his friends were definitely not in this place and he did not like nor cared much for this underground looking laboratory in the slightest.

It left him feeling uneasy.

As he skidded to a stop at the dead end, he looked around for a fighter that was entrapped in the blue light rope only to hear the metallic door slam shut behind him and a hulking, lumbering robotic monstrosity dropping before him, letting out a deafening roar.

Guybrush grumbled under his breath and unsheathed his sword.

He hated this laboratory.

–

The fights… they weren’t getting easier. Guybrush laid on his back, gulping in air after escaping the fiery palace. The last battle left him feeling winded and made him make a mental note to train more with Link or Elaine once this was all said and done…

Elaine.

He stared up at the sky and frowned, unable to stop his thoughts from wondering if everyone was okay. But… what if they weren’t held captive? Then they were nothing more then floating entities. He didn’t know which fate to land on was worse and couldn’t help but think the worst had happened to them all.

“No… no snap out of it, Threepwood.” He mumbled to himself. 

But he recalled all those exhausting fights against the various puppets in Link’s and Graham’s form. All those time where he was certain he would be finished with and that stare… that ghastly stare.

He got so used to fighting in a party, to be with people who had his back. Being alone… it scared him. And that feeling ate him that it took every ounce of will power fighting back the urge to curl into a miserable ball.

Instead, Guybrush covered his face, trying to tell himself to stand up.

But he missed them.

–

Those eyes… those eyes were going to haunt him.

Guybrush stood with his sword in front of him as the puppet drew back an arrow, not blinking it’s haunting eyes as he felt it’s gaze piercing him. But just behind this spiritless puppet, the one captured in those frustrating blue restraints with his eyes shut from the world looking to be in a painful slumber, was the actual true version.

Graham was just a fight away from being freed and Guybrush felt a burning sensation both in his chest and eyes.

With a renewed vigor, Guybrush held his cutlass tightly and quickly dodged out of the way as the arrow was fired from the puppet posing as Graham.

It was unnatural seeing Graham being so agile and moving with purpose, dodging at just the right moment and striking the pirate hard with his bow and slicing at him with tips of his arrows as knives. And the more Guybrush saw it, the more frustrated he became and the harder he would strike his cutlass down on the puppet archer, seeing nicks and chips at the bow with every blow he would bring.

The puppet stumbled, looking for a brief moment like Graham whenever he was winded from sparring with Link. Guybrush held his sword, wondering if maybe… just this once, the puppet will willingly surrender.

But instead… those red eyes.

And Guybrush swung his sword one last time at the puppet.

–

Graham laid on the floor, his fingers twitching for a moment before consciousness began to set in. With weary eyes, he blinked it open and sat up, looking around but not recognizing a single thing from his surrounding save for one… a tired, scratched up and bruised pirate gripping his sword staring down at what looked to be an evaporated foe.

The blond looked over his shoulder and quickly dropped his cutlass, rushing over to the archer who stood up quickly and stumbled back to get away from him.

“N…no. No you can’t… you can’t be real.” Graham stuttered, a hand in front of him. “I… I saw you taken. You’re… you’re not real.”

“Well, here I am.” Guybrush shrugged, getting closer.

“Stay away from me.”

“Graham, c’mon… it’s m–”

**_CRACK!_ **

“MOTHERF–” Guybrush gripped his face as he let out a series of profanities to a slack jawed, wide eyed brunet gripping a now sore clenched fist.

“…Guybrush?”

“No, I’m the Queen of Scabb!” Guybrush glared angrily at Graham, “Who els–”

He was stopped from his soon to be long and very angry rant and felt the wind get knocked out of him as Graham rushed and held him tightly in a shaking embraced, his breath hitching.

“Graham?” Guybrush placed a hand on the archer’s back.

“I thought you were gone…” Graham’s voice was muffled.

Guybrush could feel his shirt getting wet… but the poor guy could use a hug, he figured.

He knew he needed one too.


	2. Graham

**Chapter 2 - Graham**

It didn’t take long to fill Graham in on what was going on. But the look on the archer’s face spoke volumes to Guybrush. 

There was fear... but only a hint of it. The rest of that expression was determination and even a glimmer hope. Something Guybrush felt he was missing for too long in the ever growing party. 

If Graham could be saved... then that meant Link couldn’t have been far either.

\--

Graham took a while to adjust fighting puppets. Some were more tricky then others such as constantly avoiding him or just wouldn’t stop chucking him across the battlefield like a rag doll while others were just a matter of flinging as far from him as possible and hoping whatever hazard area they were in would handle the rest... that was how Guybrush fought as he witnessed from time to time.

He didn’t want to admit to Guybrush that it did feel a little easy fighting against people he didn’t know... but fighting against someone like Kirby or even smaller fighters that just looked like they shouldn’t been here... that one was difficult. 

Perhaps it was thanks to his training to be a knight or for hanging around too long Link and Guybrush, it was hard to say.

\--

He felt numb. His stomach was tied in a knot as it felt harder and harder to breathe. For the first time since he started battling these puppets, Graham felt something he didn’t feel since that horrible event.

He felt terrified. 

Gripping his bow tightly as his eyes stung, Graham took a few steps back away from the puppet advancing towards him with it’s piercing red eyes and sword gleaming against the sun. The puppet posing as Link wasn’t stopping his advancement and somewhere in the back of Graham’s mind, he knew he wasn’t given a choice to run away.

The puppet bent down and charged at Graham, it’s sword drawn back ready to swing at maximum strength down on him when the brunet barely dodged out of the way, tumbling unceremoniously on the floor as the puppet whipped it’s head to glare at him, almost angered that Graham had the audacity to move out of the way. 

With a shaking hand, Graham reached for an arrow and fired at Link who ducked at the right time as it whizzed by his face and sliced at Graham. 

There was a thin slice across his cheek, but Graham stumbled backwards away, cupping the fresh wound as he look at the Hylian petrified. “Link... please...”

But his words fell on deaf ears.

\--

Graham winced as Guybrush lightly patted the slice on the archer’s cheek, looking no better himself with the purple and blue patterns across his face. They stayed in silence for a long period of time, unsure if either of them wanted to talk about the fight between their friend, but that silence spoke volumes.

It was hard. And it wasn’t getting easier. 

“Guybrush...?” Graham spoke in a hush tone.

“Yeah?”

“Do... do you think we’ll ever find him?”

Guybrush pulled back and looked surprised. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just... it’s just we’ve been fighting so many puppets for so long, a-a-and we’ve rescued so many others along the way... it’s just..” He looked away from the pirate, unable to bear that silent look he was undoubtedly giving him. He didn’t even know how to finish that sentence without sounding grim, but that thought was weighing heavily on his mind. 

“We’ll find him.”

Graham looked up, shocked. Guybrush stared at him with that determined look of his and spoke in a lower voice. “We’re going to find him and rescue him. And we’re all going to take down that giant winged lightbulb together.” He then gave a small smile, “Right?”

The archer stared in silence before grinning.

“Right.”

\--

It was significantly easier when there were others fighting alongside him. Graham dodge the punch from the boxer letting Mario leap over him to land the finish blow to the puppet. And just as quickly as he moved, he fired an arrow at the hulking tie-wearing ape that was charging at, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Chrom. 

“Nice-a save!” Mario cheered. 

“Thanks!” Graham gave a thumbs up, swinging his bow hard against the shadow-looking figure who soar harshly off the field. 

He could feel himself getting stronger.

\--

“On your right!”

Graham ducked as Guybrush swung his cutlass over his head and into the puppet, seeing it evaporate into nothing as the spirit that was trapped in it soared away. 

“Nice call.” Graham smiled as he stood back up, trying to catch his breath.

“Not about to let you get a fist to the back of the head.” Guybrush smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. “Trust me, it lingers a lot longer then you’d like.”  

“Frequent or past experience?” Graham asked.

“...Both.”

“Guybrush! Graham!” A voice shouted. They soon saw the familiar plumber running towards them, looking ecstatic about something. He skidded to a stop to catch his breath, and before either one could ask if something happened, he just smiled at the two.

“We-a found him!” 

\--

According to Mario, the fighters overheard the locations of their trapped friends and there was talk of splitting the party to rescue the others to save some time.

They just didn’t expect Guybrush and Graham to jump so quickly at the opportunity. 

But it would be a lie to say that they didn’t understand. In fact, they understood why Graham and Guybrush rushed on ahead without them, shouting their promises that they’ll meet up again as soon as they found their friend. As long as they were safe and promised to meet up at the same field where the first Galeem attack was, then it was all good to them. 

...They just wanted those two safe.

As Graham and Guybrush charged through the woods, battling the puppets out of their way and clearing the paths, the two hardly spoke, as they felt their minds was too busy just hoping that Link was alright and to say anything could jinx them.

\--

Link was held in suspension in those blue electrical lights gripped him tightly. In front of him stood his puppet, emotionless and unflinching with his weapon drawn as Guybrush and Graham skidded to a stop in front of him, gripping their own weapons. 

Graham looked past the puppet to his friend and felt his heart jump. “Link!!” 

The puppet squinted his eyes bitterly at the two and twirled the blade in his hand, taking a step closer to them... slowly.

“Graham?” Guybrush kept his eyes on the puppet. “We have a particular nuisance to fight...” 

Graham looked from Link to Guybrush, seeing the pirate glancing over at him quickly from the corner of his eye. “R-right. Right, sorry.” He drew an arrow and aimed at the puppet. “Let our friend go!” 

As usual, the puppet said nothing but then quickly charged at the two, dodging the arrow that was fired and swung his sword at the archer, only to have it blocked by Guybrush who quickly pushed himself between the two as they begun battling over strength. 

Graham took several steps back as he drew back another arrow and aimed again. “Guybrush!” 

The pirate dodged but unfortunately so did the puppet. Graham cursed under his breath, reaching for another arrow. He remained unaware of the two, hearing nothing but the clashing of their swords as they sparred roughly... causing sparks to fly, even. 

It... reminded him of when Guybrush and Link would playfully spar during their journey.

But it was him falling into that memory that was his grave mistake as he soon heard a sickening sound and looked up quickly and felt his heart stop. 

Guybrush’s cutlass fell to the ground and shortly after so did the pirate as the puppet stood triumphantly over the fallen fighter. 

“N... no... no!” Graham cried out, “Guybrush!!” He soon pressed his mouth shut as the puppet looked over at him. “P-please... stop...” He started moving back as the fake Link took large strides towards him, gripping the sword tightly. “Link, stop!” 

Graham drew back his arrow with a shaking hand with his vision blurring as the puppet raised the sword over him and fired right at the puppet’s shoulder, but it did nothing to slow it’s stride. “Link... I’m...” He shut his eyes, expecting the worst... but instead, another sickening sound of a sword cutting through was heard.

“G...get.... away from him....” A pained hoarse voice spoke.

Peeking with one eye, Graham saw the blond pirate standing between him again, this time with the sword through the puppet who dropped their own sword to the ground, vanishing into nothingness. 

\--

Panting with a pained exhaustion, Guybrush fell to his knees and hands. 

“G-Guybrush!” Graham knelt down next to him and placed a hand on the pirate’s shoulder. “Y-you’re hurt. Are--”

“Are you... you’re okay?” Guybrush asked.

“Yeah... yeah I’m--”

“Get Link... I’ll be fine...”

Looking over the once-trapped Hylian, Graham saw him laying on the floor, breathing. “I’ll be right back.” He told Guybrush and rushed over to Link. He skidded to his knees next to him and move Link to lay down in a more comfortable position. 

And to his relief... he looked to be stirring awake.


	3. Link

“Link!” A voice called out.

He lost track of time how long he was out… in fact he didn’t know he WAS even out. The last thing he could recall was the beams of light and deflecting it for a short moment and then… nothing.

“Link, wake up! Please!”

Blinking with weary eyes, Link looked around and found Graham looking bruised and scared gripping him. 

“Graham…?” Link groaned.

That fearful expression dropped quickly to relieved and before he could protest, he was pulled into a hug. A painful one… but a hug nonetheless. But over his shoulder, he spotted another blond hunched over and looking drained.

–

Link watched as Graham rubbed his forehead after having the Hylian flick it as the two sat besides a freshly patched up Guybrush. 

They filled him in on the details of what happened, how the giant winged monster turned the world upside down, how his puppet was the cause of… well, Link couldn’t exactly look at Guybrush at the moment who was sitting on a rock holding the wound where he was sliced.

“Don’t worry…” Guybrush said, “Wouldn’t be a first for me.”

“That’s not funny, Guybrush.” Link pouted. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and looked between the pirate and archer.

“We’re just relieved you’re okay.” Graham then said.

–

The three ventured on, searching for that meet up point that Mario had made mention of once Link was found. While they didn’t find any other trapped fighters along the way, they did fight their way through their share fair of puppets. To both Graham and Guybrush’s surprise, it took little time for Link to adjust fighting the enemies.

But then again, it depended on who he was fighting. As they soon found out, Link had a very hard time fighting against something that was moving too quickly. 

–

He stood still with his sword drawn, staring down at the puppet posed as Zelda. What was he suppose to do? He was suppose to be protecting her! 

Link to a hesitant step back, fighting with his conscious when he saw an arrow fly by his head at the puppet who swiftly dodged out of the way and stared down the shooter with red eyes.

“Link, that’s not her. That’s not your Zelda!” Guybrush shouted, gripping his own sword as he saw flames coming from the puppet Zelda’s hand.

“This is what we were talking about.” Graham then said. “You have to remind yourself it’s not them.”

“R…right.” Link gulped.

Not my Zelda… not my Zelda. 

He gripped his sword with determination before charging off at the puppet.

–

He fell hard against the floor as the puppet came charging at him with a flaming right hook. Without thinking too much, Link dodge rolled out of the way as the puppet slammed the wall leaving a fist-sized crater in it’s place.

Too close… that was too clo–

“GAH!” Link fell to the floor as he felt a kick on his back. Wincing, he looked over his shoulder and spotted the fox shifting his legs ready to go again.

Fine… fine… this was all fine. Slamming his sword to the floor to act as a cane, Link groggily stood up and pulled out the Master Sword, taking a deep breath for another round.

God, he was getting tired of all these puppets.

–

Link panted as he leaned against a tree, staring up at the sky. “This is… a lot harder then I thought…”

“Tell me about it.” Guybrush agreed, sitting on the floor.

“Hey, could’ve been worse?” Graham shrugged.

“How?” The two asked as they looked at him. 

“Uh… hmm…” the archer placed a finger on his chin and tapped in thought. “I don’t know. Just thought I should say that?”

There was some silence.

“We could be fighting that blue thing again?” Link then said.

Even more silence but that was broken at the sounds of the trio laughing.

–

The shield was down around Galeem and the fighters all stood to watch it go down as the last of the fighters broke free of their chains. Mario turned his head when he heard the sounds of footsteps, he gripped his hands ready to fight but soon relaxed at the sight of the trio.

“You’re back!” He smiled as both he and Kirby rushed over to them.

“Yep, and in one piece too.” Guybrush gave a thumbs up. “Any luck with other uh…”

“Fighters?” Graham finished.

“Yes, we a-found quite a-few.” Mario reassured.

“Oh?” Both Guybrush and Graham looked happy.

“Like who?” Graham asked.

Link looked around, as Mario was telling Graham who was saved and it looked to be a pretty large crowd but… she wasn’t there. He just had to look over at Guybrush to realize his own special someone wasn’t there either.

–

Link back flipped out of the way as the Master Hand slammed down on the floor, failing to crush the fighter. 

“Of course there had to be something to block the way… of course!” Guybrush complained, having moved himself from the boulder he hid from. 

“My thoughts exactly!” Graham fired an arrow at the guard. It clenched it’s hand in pain before falling to the floor unconscious. “Link, Guybrush… now!”

The Hylian nodded and rushed towards the Master Hand with Guybrush coming from the opposite end. Guybrush stabbed from the side as Link leapt into the air and pierced down his sword into the gloved hand for the final blow.

But to their surprise… the Master Hand merely evaporated into dust.

–

The pathway opened up, leading the trio to Galeem. Link stared at it with determination and looked to his sides, spotting Graham and Guybrush by his sides. He knew they were tired… God knows he was also. He also felt determined but–

That memory, the beam of light… what was to stop Galeem from firing that again? Who was to say that they would make it a second time?

All these doubts were creeping up on him and he didn’t know how to voice it… how to–

“Link?” The Hylian jumped and looked over spotting Graham looking concerned. “You alright?”

“I… ah…” Link looked to the floor with his eyes shut and whispered so only the two could hear. “I’m… nervous.”

The two looked at each other and Guybrush placed an arm around Link’s shoulders. “Hey, Link? It’s gonna be alright. We’ve been through the worst parts… we’re gonna get through this one too.”

“How can you be sure?” Link asked, looking at the pirate.

“Cause we’re all here.” Graham said, wrapping an arm around Link. “And as long as that’s the case, we can face anything.” 

Link smirked and gave a small chuckled with a nod, finding himself to be caught in the middle of a group hug. “Yeah… I suppose so. Thanks, guys.”

He looked up at the pathway, feeling a sense of renewed vigor.

–

“Whoa!” Link dodged another beam, feeling the adrenaline at full force coursing through him. He glanced at Galeem who it felt like was taunting him as it hovered brightly over the Hylian as it sent out another barrage of light orbs at him. Effortlessly, Link hopped from one platform to another dodging the attacks and leapt to to slash at Galeem. 

He saw it cry out in pain as it moved away, preparing the placement of the laser grids.

Crap. Link thought and hopped away before the lasers went off. For a moment, he felt like he was spared the hits when he felt something scorching graze his arm. Now in pain, Link fell to the floor gripping his arm seeing that smug winged monster. 

Link didn’t notice Graham rushing over to him and lifting him up, “How much longer do we need to fight him?” Graham asked.

“Ugh… it’s desperate so…” Link shook his head, “I don’t know.”

In a blur of blue, the two noticed Guybrush rushing in Link’s place, hopping from platform to platform with a face of determination and a very strong and powerful swing at Galeem. 

The monster recoiled in pain and soon there was a flash of bright light.


End file.
